Simmer
__NOEDITSECTION__ HIIII SHES ALL CRUSTY EWWW REVAMP TIME!!!!!!!!! Do Not Steal The Code. This is also NOT my sona!!!! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Simmer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Haughty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | rEd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | angery |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 25 Human Years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Sky/Sand |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | None, really. she rolls with the punches. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A traveler, so she moves around a lot. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Torrid (younger brother), Thrust (mother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Torrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | A lot of dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Fighting, fixing her problems, flying, country music |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Papayas, cow meat and brown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Regular |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | SandWing tail barb, ineffective fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | SimmerxRoost |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Don't you assume you know what I can and cannot do." |} |} Hi there! Simmer belongs to me so please do not steal anything here! Please not that Simmer is NOT my sona! That’s Fogdash if you were looking! The amazing code is by Windle! Appearance Simmer is a deep red hybrid with yellow-orange underbelly plates and plated scales along the neck. She has a yellow transition line between underbelly and main scales. Her horns are SandWing shaped, going straight amd tilting upward behind her head. Simmer has an unusually long nose horn and a long, deep scar on her snout. Simmer has light pink-red dashes between each scale plate and dashing along her tail too. Simmer has average SkyWing spikes up until her hip, where it changes into a dusty gold SandWing sail,which is usually messy and unkempt. Her tail has a SandWing barb on the end. Simmer's wings are quite large and have a clean transition from orange to yellow. She has a row of pointy SandWing scales along where her underbelly reaches her scales on her tail, where the transitional row would be on a SkyWing. These are also dusty gold. Some dragons like to call her 'half dragon' because of how quickly her features change. Simmer has a slender but very well muscled frame, and doesn't look totally feminine. She is a skilled fighter and has many blisters on the talon she holds her dagger in. Simmer is tall and intimidating, her muscles ripple when she walks. Her shoulder blades stand out against her scales, as they are sharp and protrude. Simmer carries a dagger strapped to one of her front legs at all times, and never takes it off. She has one piercing in both ears, and an optional nose stud. Simmer sometimes wears a silver necklace with the infinity symbol hanging on it. Most of the time, she will keep this hanging around her dagger’s hilt. Personality Simmer is often described simply as negative and terrifying. While this is accurate, like any dragon Simmer is a bit more complicated than that. Fierce and self defensive, Simmer prefers to be alone and only to look out for herself. She holds grudges for a very long time, and is very judgemental. She has a habit of forming an opinion about someone without properly getting to know them. She's the dragon who judges the book by it's cover. And then tears up the book if it looks hostile. Simmer is also strongly loyal to dragons who earn it. She would gladly risk her life for them. She can be quick to act but also very rash, and can do things she will regret later. Simmer is easily offended and is defensive. She finds it hard to open up to others and also to accept criticism. Simmer actually doesn't have the most healthy mental state. She's very self critical and has low self esteem when it comes to the way she looks or the way her voice sounds. She is badly affected by bad things that have happened to her in the past and lets them stop her from experiencing a similar feeling, such as love. Simmer couldn't care less if dragons hate her. Chances are, she'll hate them too. This is her attitude toward most situations. This can make her appear cold and as if she doesn’t care about anything. Surprisingly, Simmer has a soft spot for dragonets, perhaps the only time her caring side might come out. Simmer is sneaky and sly, and will not hesitate to play dirty or low tricks to get what she needs. She is fast to adapt to situations and is able to spot weaknesses in any dragon. She is determined and aware of how dangerous she looks and is. She can be egotistical about her fighting skills, and really loves to pull them out as a threat. Simmer enjoys hunting and training until her body is too tired to train anymore. She's a can't-stop-now dragon, and is very bad at realizing when she's gone too far for herself, and this often leads to injuries. Weaknesses Inability to Breathe Fire and No Sandwing Venom: Simmer cannot breathe fire, even though both her parents could. This is a defect. The SandWing barb on her tail CAN produce venom, but it is not as strong as a full SandWing's venom might be. It's more like a wasp sting that could give you minor stomach pains for a day. No Patience or Care: Simmer isn't very good at doing delicate things, she can't craft things properly because she gets frustrated and often isn't able to be careful enough. She has a short temper and is absolutely terrible at reasoning and negotiating, instead she will revert to violence. This means Simmer is awful at getting a second opinion. Not Well Read Simmer isn't very well read, and is almost unable to write, apart from short sentences that most dragons would have learned in preschool. This is a result of a poor education in her dragonet years, This weakness limits her abilities to communicate with others without being face to face. Long Nose Spike: Simmer has a longer nose spike than average, and this often gets caught on things. Abilities/Skills Skilled Fighter: Simmer is an awesome fighter, her claws can strike with fantastic precision. She's also a raw talent at using her dagger. The twisting blade is quite small but her most lethal weapon. She can toss it with accuracy, easily striking you through the heart. She trained for years of her life in fighting, and is violent and experienced. Fighting is her biggest asset. Silence in Stalking: Simmer is also terribly sneaky, and has perfected the art of creeping up on her kill. If she gets behind you with her dagger, you're pretty much dead, with the exception of a select few. Surprisingly with her bulk and size, Simmer is very quiet when she wants to be. Cunning and Sly: Simmer is very good at thinking up ways to do things and defeat others. She is good at acting sweet and innocent to get dragons on her side, before she betrays them and often gets violent. She is very good at spotting opennings in fights and finding cunning ways to use them. She uses this skill also in getting things her way. Relationships feel free to ask! Maple Two words: Burn it. Simmer hates Maple, for some unknown reason, probably because she is slightly intimidated by the fierce hybrid dragon. History Simmer was born into a low class family, and lived in a cave off the Sand Kingdom. Her mother was a SandWing rogue named Weevil, and her father was a strong-willed male named Kindling. She was the middle dragonet of three, her siblings were a small male dragon named Torrid ( looks more SandWing than Sky, and younger than her) and a grumpy, bad tempered sister named Sparrow (older than her, looks mostly SkyWing). Simmer was surprisingly small and weak when she was born, and Sparrow really loved to bully her. Weevil was often tired, stressed or sick, so she didn't notice the bullying, and Simmer didn't try to tell her. Instead, she tried to learn to fight. Eventually, Simmer grew up and became a skilled fighter, even better than Sparrow, and the tables turned. When Simmer was 4 years old, Kindling came to their cave after years of being absent. He took Simmer and Sparrow from Weevil, ditching Torrid and his mate, and stealing his daughters off to the Sky Kingdom. After Simmer came-to (from being knocked out so she didn't fight on the journey), Sparrow was already excited and settling into the cave they had been given to share. Simmer was disgusted, and tried many times to escape back to Weevil and Torrid. One of these times, Kindling caught her, and as punishment, tore a huge cut over her snout. This slash scarred, to form the iconic scar over Simmer's snout. Eventually, Kindling managed to persuade the Queen to let Simmer and Sparrow train with the other SkyWings to become soldiers. The teacher of the classes was rude and disrespectful, and Simmer really wanted to stab him. It was through these years that Simmer's personality hardened, and she became more hostile. By the time she graduated training, Simmer had lost all memory of Weevil and Torrid. She only knew the Sky Kingdom, and loyalty to it. It was one morning while hunting, that Simmer met a handsome SkyWing with orange and red scales. She told herself to stop staring, but he noticed and introduced himself as Roost. The pair became close friends, and eventually more. However, Kindling did not approve of the pairing. He forbid Simmer to ever see him again. Angry and distraught, Simmer ran away with Roost, decidedly leaving everything behind her. They lived happily for a while, but that wasn't the end of Simmer's hardships. Years later, a band of SkyWings found the couple. Simmer found out that the sapphire Roost had given her as a token of his love was actually stolen from the Queen's treasure hoard. The SkyWings captured them, and tried to drag them back to the kingdom for punishment. Halfway there though, Simmer whipped out a dagger she always held, that the guards had ignored, and slashed her guard's chest. He dropped her, and it gave Roost a chance to escape. They both fell to the ground, wings still clamped. Then, in one horrible moment, Roost tripped, and rolled over a cliff. Simmer saw him fall, and dashed to grab his talon. The pair stayed this way for a moment, before Roost began to slip. And, he fell. The last thing Simmer saw of Roost was her tears following him into the gorge, then she looked away right before a sickening thud sounded from below. Simmer collapsed, letting her tears fall freely for the first time in her life. Drained of fight power, Simmer allowed the guards to take her away. Simmer laid for days in that cell, the world gray and empty. Maybe that was when her heart locked, maybe that was when she decided she could feel no affection ever again, because it caused her the most pain she had ever felt. (Nothing Left.) After weeks of grieving, Simmer decided it was time to get out of here. She still felt Roots's death like a dagger in her heart, and she ripped off the ring from her talon, which held that accursed sapphire, the cause of her heartache. To remind herself of the Queen's new debt to her, for the death of Roost, Simmer carved this sapphire into her dagger. She fought her way out of prison, and escaped. Simmer wandered around nearby towns and mountains for a while after that, keeping to herself and training every day and night. She bunked down at night in hotels, caves and random abandoned- or soon to be- houses. She began finding small trinkets and bugs she could sell for money, and earned enough to buy fruits and earrings for herself. But her heart was still in wreckage. Simmer never nears the gorge where Roost died, and she is a fugitive in the Sky Kingdom. Now, she simply travels, looking for a chance to make the queen pay for the pain she had caused over a stupid jewel. Art |-|Reference= |-|Gallery (new design)= simmerbyenigma1.png|By ENIGGY simmerportraitbysimmer.png|by me (infobox) |-|Gallery (old design)= Simmerref2017.png|by me Reunitedby Simmer.png|by me Simmer 2.png|by PHOONY Simmer.png|by MALICE SimmerSketch.png| by INFINITY simmerbyenigma2.png|by ENIGGY Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)